


Instant Gratification

by Tenshi_no_mugen



Series: Compatible [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Wet & Messy, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_no_mugen/pseuds/Tenshi_no_mugen
Summary: Omega Stiles Stilinski is ecstatic about his alpha agreeing to have lots of hot and dirty heat sex with him later. Also, he's very happy that he'll be receiving his just reward for a job well blown, uh, done.OrDerek reassures Stiles that he is definitely interested in sexing him up.





	Instant Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, who are we kidding here? This is a long lead up to a whole lotta porn, an excessively wordy love note to oral sex and a vehicle for my muse to push the Sterek agenda. Happy birthday to me. My muse took his sweet-ass time to help me pop this out for you guys. Sorry for the delay? In my defense, I had the non-smutty part written 2 months ago. Then I proceeded to give Stiles blue balls until I was satisfied with the sexy bits.  
> Enjoy!

Stiles couldn't help but beam at Derek's pronouncement in favor of the shot, still running high off of the endorphins from his first attempt at a blow job. Not that Stiles had needed the alpha's permission to get the shot or anything; as a sheriff's son, he knew his rights. Getting his crush of many years on board with having lots of hot, sweaty, recreational sex while he's in heat though? That seemed like a much better idea than blindsiding the guy with ramped up pheromones and then asking if he was interested.

What could Stiles say? Consent is sexy.

Although, now that he thought about it, was giving a blow job considered coercion? His grin slowly dimmed as he pondered on it. Derek had seemed willing enough even before he'd offered, but that didn't make his answer any less suspect.

"Seriously, though," Stiles said, eyes intensely focused on his alpha's face for any sign of doubt. "Don't feel like you're obligated to help me out because I've buttered you up, or you feel like you need to."

Derek's orgasm slack face tensed up in surprise, widened eyes snapping to meet Stiles' gaze. That alone helped relax Stiles a bit.

"Wha-? No, of course not!" Derek dropped the fractured pieces of the tops of his armrests and pulled Stiles up from kneeling between his legs into his lap, legs draped over either side of his now maimed chair. "We made this permanent for a reason, right, Stiles?"

"Yeah, no, yes, you are most definitely right! Permanency and NO obligation and lots of consent and all that. It just never hurts to check, you know?" He babbled slightly, shifting uncomfortably in what he now realized were some very wet boxer-briefs.

"Yeah," Derek repeated in confirmation, expression softening once more as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles blushed slightly and glanced down at his hands on Derek's chest to escape from his alpha's affectionate attention. Unfortunately, it also allowed his attention to wander down further to where Derek's slowly diminishing cock lay in the vee of his open jeans, which in turn caused a throb of arousal to ricochet down through his own nether-regions. Stiles swallowed at the sudden watering in his mouth, though he couldn't do anything about the new wave of slick he produced. He was actually slightly worried that he may start leaking throu-

"Oh." The single syllable from Derek refocused Stiles' attention back to the alpha's face. The man's pupils, which were blown so wide that his eyes seemed an entirely different color, were focused intently on the tented front of Stiles' pants.

Well, never mind that leaking problem; he was pretty much just shoving his arousal in the man's face.

"Uh, yeah, so maybe a clean-up would be a good idea before we accidentally traumatize any of the pack members that visit this room now or in the future. This is already a very compromising visual to get when unprepared for seeing sexy times and, if I don't move soon, your lap and this chair are going to smell like me forever because I am leaking slick like a faucet, so-"

A sharp and desperately turned on whine finally broke the stream of Stiles' babbling, thank all the gods. It did not stop him from blushing tomato red at the over-shared information and wiggling backwards in an attempt to escape the room before he could do further damage. He was not expecting Derek to follow as if glued to him.

"Please, don't get up on my account! You can relax a bit while I- whoa, hey! Oh, fuck!" Stiles yelped in surprise as Derek put his muscles and alpha strength to good use, lifting his omega up and gently depositing him on a cleared area of the desk to the left of the pieces of the chair. The slight squelch of fluids Stiles could hear as he came down was not helping his blush.

"Stiles," Derek said, looking him straight in the eye. His body was nestled between Stiles' legs and his dick was still hanging loose from his underwear and pants, though, gods bless or curse alphas' short refractory time, he seemed to be perking up once more.

"I will absolutely let you leave to clean up alone if that's what you want," he began, "but, if you want, I could- I mean, I want to- uh, may I-?”

Stiles couldn’t help the grin that was slowly returning to his face at Derek’s aborted attempts to undoubtedly ask if he could return the favor in a sexually pleasing manner. He hooked a finger in the alpha’s shirt collar and used the hold to pull him forward into a quick, gentle kiss.

“Use your words, alpha mine. I can pretty much guarantee I’ll agree to whatever it is; 100% fully on board with any and all sexy times. Though, on a side note, if you want to revisit my idea for sitting on your dick, I request a change of location because desks are not for first times. They’re more of an optional advanced course which I definitely endorse for later, bu- umph!”

Derek must have decided to follow Stiles' lead on word vomit prevention methods; he kissed the words right out of Stiles' mouth.

“Mmm, yes?” Stiles offered, head still loopy from the brand new rush of endorphins. “You have blanket permission to do that any time I babble, by the way.”

“Good to know,” Derek smirked, though his confidence was betrayed as false by the blush at his ears. “I, um. I was going to offer to clean you up here. Myself.”

Stiles cocked his head as he thought about that for a second. Did Derek have some wet wipes or a towel or something?

“Um, with my mouth, I mean,” he clarified. The blush that had started in his ears was now staining his cheeks and creeping down his neck. Stiles was sure he would have been more fascinated by it had his brain not taken a vacation at his alpha’s implication.

“You… want to rim me?”

“A-among other things?” Derek stuttered slightly, looking apprehensively at Stiles’ face which, the omega in question was positive, sported a lights-are-on-but-nobody-is-home look. He was entirely too busy with mental image of the slightly scruffy alpha buried between his legs to make his face work properly. “If that’s okay with you,” said alpha continued, voice trailing off as his bravado faltered.

“Yes!” The word practically burst out of Stiles like a cork from a bottle and almost as loud. Derek twitched back slightly at the vehemence of it, but then his face broke out into the sunniest grin Stiles had ever seen in his life. He cradled Derek’s cheek and traced the corner of those breathtaking lips. So beautiful.

“Thanks?” Oh, Stiles had said that out loud. That would explain the intensified blush, which was now quite obvious. Worth it.

“Just stating the facts,” Stiles said, trying to shake off his suddenly intense need to compliment the alpha until his blush was full-body, or at least until he was more sure of himself. Unfortunately, his sudden shift forward to touch Derek’s glorious stubble reminded him of the problem in his pants and the man’s offer. “So, do we just-?”

Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles silent once more, his hands dragging trails of fire up the outside of Stiles thighs. Stiles moaned into the kiss and threaded his unoccupied hand into the hairs at the nape of Derek’s neck, scratching lightly as he used the grip to pull the alpha closer. Derek’s hands continued their path to Stiles’ groin, but paused on the way to his zipper and detoured to stroke and caress the swell of his erection, provoking an even louder moan and an accompanying hip thrust. Derek broke their kiss to smirk proudly.

“Is this for me, my lovely omega?” Derek asked rhetorically, lust deepening his voice almost beyond recognition.

Ah, so that’s where his confidence got to. Alphas! Stiles scoffed to himself, though he was quick to nod his agreement, gasping slightly at the teasing feel of his alpha’s touch.

As if in retaliation for the teasing Stiles had done during his blowjob, Derek continued to lightly trace Stiles through his jeans while kissing and nipping a path down his neck. When he finally reached the juncture of neck and shoulder, Derek used his tongue to backtrack over the same path and up to his ear. Although Stiles completely expected the faint hint of teeth and lips pulling at his ear, he did not expect his own reaction to it.

“Ah, Derek, please!” he cried out, bucking violently into the gentle touches that just weren’t enough anymore.

Stiles felt like a rubber band pulled taut between his alpha’s fingers, muscles straining and tense in sheer frustration and lust. He could now check 'finding a previously unknown erogenous zone' off of his sex list. It felt like his alpha had tapped into a direct line to his libido and poured every sexual desire he had down it.

Fortunately, his pleas seemed to have the effect he wanted; Derek finally unzipped his pants, releasing some of the pressure his dick had been kept under. Then, without pause, he hooked his fingers under the waistbands of both his jeans and underwear and began tugging them down Stiles’ hips, lifting him off the desk a bit to get them out from under him. Though the cooler air of the office had him hissing in surprise at the contrast to the heated mess of his bottom half, Stiles quickly redirected his attention to the feel of Derek’s fingernails lightly scoring red lines down his hips and thighs. He continued to watch in eager anticipation as Derek knelt to pull his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, leaving his lower half bare for his alpha’s perusal.

"Stiles," Derek damn near purred from between his thighs, holding his legs immobile by the ankles. The panting omega couldn't help but to throw his head back with a bitten off moan at the feeling of being pinned by the older man. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh?" Stiles huffed out between breaths. "What's that?"

"If I'm doing well, I need you to be loud. I don't have any practical experience, either."

"Reall- eep!" he squeaked embarrassingly, Derek cutting off his incredulousness with a tongue directly to the base of his cock. Stiles flopped back onto the desk like a puppet with its strings cut, twitching uncontrollably over the papers Derek had been working on earlier.

Meanwhile, his alpha was still working at the same excruciatingly slow pace he had started with, taking his time to lap wetly at the omega's cock from the base where he'd started up to the leaking tip. Stiles then felt lips pulling and sucking gently at the frenulum just under the head of his dick before they moved up to the slit, suckling the pre-come already there.

Stiles let out a low moan and gripped the edges of the desk when Derek finally took him fully into his mouth. He would never admit it out loud, but he was somewhat jealous that Derek had probably never had to practice giving blow jobs, since omegas were naturally smaller in size than even a beta. Stiles himself was proud of his above average 4.5 inches, though he was more proud of his alpha for taking it all the way down. He could feel Derek's tongue caressing at the underside while his teeth were gently dragging along the top as he pulled back. He took his time to lave more attention on the head and suck at his slit, dipping his tongue just inside before releasing it.

Stiles jerked in surprise when he felt Derek bury his nose in the crease of his hip and drag in deep breaths of his scent which made him glad for the alpha’s sturdy grip on his ankles to prevent his flailing. When the alpha moved on, Stiles mentally followed the path of Derek's breaths down from his hip past the thin patch of hair surrounding his cock to the delicate skin of his nearly hairless balls. If the cold feeling of Derek’s breath was any indication, his slick had practically drenched the area while in the confinement of his boxer-briefs. This only seemed to entice Derek further as he went straight to work, licking a long hot stripe from the wet stretch of Stiles’ taint up over his balls to his cock, following the seam of his tightly drawn-up sack.

“Mmph! Gyah, Der!" Stiles choked out, though even he wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

Derek only chuckled, moving down again to alternately tongue first one testicle, then the other, occasionally bringing each orb into his mouth. The contrast of Derek's hot mouth and the cool air of the office as he switched back and forth between each one was driving Stiles absolutely insane with need. Then, the alpha paused.

"Stiles, can you look at me?" he heard Derek ask through the haze of his lust and hormones.

Stiles realized he'd had his eyes shut tightly, too focused on holding back his reaction to the sensations of Derek's mouth licking and sucking the slick and sweat from Stiles' cock and balls. He also noticed that somewhere in all the licking, he had begun using both hands to muffle moans which were sure to be unnecessarily loud, regardless of the alpha's request to the contrary.

“I, uh, yeah. Uh-huh,” Stiles answered, muzzily. He propped himself up on an elbow so he could see Derek without craning his neck. Oh, and what a sight he was to behold! Derek’s slightly swollen lips and stubbled chin were absolutely dripping in saliva and Stiles’ slick. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he licked the wet corners of his smile, a move that had Stiles’ leaking cock jump visibly as he softly moaned his approval.

“I need you to hold your legs for me,” Derek said, releasing his hold on Stiles’ ankles. He then cupped a hand behind each of Stiles’ knees and lifted until he was forced to lie back on the desk again with his knees to his shoulders. “Right here.”

“Oh, hell yeah!”

Derek stifled his chuckle in the back of Stiles’ thigh, gently sucking in a mouthful there only to release it moments later. Then, Stiles heard him inhale sharply.

“Fuck, Stiles; you smell like sex and summer,” Derek said, punctuating his statement by dragging his tongue up the omega’s taint once more, teasing at his end goal. Stiles nearly choked on his own tongue.

“So, you’re saying, umph! I’m a sweaty- fuck! slick-covered mess? I ag-gree,” Stiles replied breathily between noises of appreciation for each lick to his perineum and thighs, though he was still avoiding the one place Stiles wanted his tongue the most. Derek let out a bark of laughter, his sweaty forehead pressed to Stiles’ equally sweaty thigh where he’d sucked a mark.

“You aren’t the only one covered in slick. You and I, not to mention the puddle on my desk, are in desperate need of cleaning.”

Stiles lifted his head just enough to smirk at Derek.

“You’d better get to it, then.”

As if Stiles’ urging was all Derek really needed, the alpha practically dove face-first for his omega’s hole. Stiles inadvertently tightened his grip on his legs to a painful degree and gasped as he felt the flat of Derek’s tongue swipe a long, hot path from his tailbone to his taint. Then, in sure, even strokes, he traced the edges of Stiles' furled and leaking hole, lapping up his slick like it was his first drink of water after a drought.

''Ah, yes, Derek!" he cried out, curling up into his alpha's attentions as much as he could. Irrationally, Stiles felt for a moment as if he would fly off the face of the Earth if Derek let go of his hips.

Meanwhile, his alpha seemed wholly invested in driving him to insanity with his clever tongue. He began by circling his hole with only the lightest touch from the tip of his tongue. With each pass, the strokes gained in speed and strength, relaxing the quivering pink muscle bit by bone-melting bit. Stiles subconsciously clenched his hands in the same pattern as Derek's licks, feeling the clench of his hole flutter each time the tip of the other's tongue pushed in at the center. Just when Stiles was sure he would orgasm, his leg cramped painfully causing him to lose his grip on both legs landing them right on Derek's shoulders.

"Ow, fuck! Derek, hold on."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a cramp."

"Oh. We can fix that."

In another breath-taking display of strength, Derek disentangled himself from Stiles' limbs and effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach, exposing his reddened pucker once more.

"Oh great, now I feel like a cliché," Stiles muttered, though he really liked the feeling of the desk's side panel against the head of his dick. He rutted in to it to get some relief.

"Hey now!" Derek chuckled, lightly smacking his butt. He briefly rubbed his own hefty erection between Stiles' cheeks, drawing a shudder and groan from them both before he dropped to his knees once more.

Without warning, Derek sealed his lips over Stiles' dripping hole and sucked as Stiles yelped in a pleasure bordering on over-stimulated. Then his tongue picked up where he left off, alternately circling the rim and jabbing into the relaxed pink center. After only a minute of this, he added a curling motion at the end of each jab, plucking gently at the loosening ring of muscle, drawing helplessly turned on noises from Stiles, the slick and spit squelching obscenely.

With one last deft flick of his tongue, Derek wrenched a blinding orgasm from Stiles. The omega could feel his dick jump and spurt a bit of come against the desk, though the spasming of his hole around Derek's tongue had most of his attention.

Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' sides until he stopped twitching.

"Just so you know, this is what I've been craving for the past week," Stiles finally managed to slur out.

"I'm glad I could help you out with that," Derek said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles' neck. "C'mon. Time to go shower so we can actually clean up."

"Hey, I was promised a full clean-up service. You're not going to back out on me now, are you?" Stiles teased.

"Never."

With that, Derek hauled Stiles up to his feet and helped him get decent enough to make a dash for the bathroom.

They both forgot about the christened desk until hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:  
> “Salty, yet satisfying.”  
> “Oh, you did not just-”  
> “No comment.”  
>  [I'll let you decide which one of the boys said what line.] 
> 
> Also, in my mind/version of the ABO universe, male omegas have a cloaca, meaning that the passage leading to the uterus is connected just inside the anal sphincter muscles. When aroused, the passage is engorged with blood, closing off the rectum.  
> Thank you for reading my little dose of sci-fi anatomy!
> 
> On a series-related note, I may or may not have the outlines for a few short stories that are about the pack and snippets of their daily lives. I may or may not also have parts of the heat fic written up already.  
> Please note that there was a 2 year gap between stories 1&2 and this one. Let it serve as a reference of my inability to work within any sort of schedule.


End file.
